Hellraiser: In Nomine Liwyathan
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Sequel to "HR: Beyond the Gates of Hell". It's been long since the union of Xipe Totec and his new bride. Things can change, however, even on home soil. Loyalties will be questioned and unsolved mysteries will be revealed. Some more painful than others.
1. Part One

**Hellraiser: In Nomine Liwya****th****a****n**

**Disclaimer**: Alright! Here's the sequel to my HR fanfiction, Beyond the Gates of Hell. I had spent quite a while planning this sequel, and yet, to full comprehend the ideas was a challenge unto itself for me. I hope you guys enjoy it.

_"In these four things, opinion of ghosts, ignorance of second causes, devotions towards what men fear, and taking of things casual for prognostics, consisteth the natural seed of religion; which by reason of the different fancies, judgements, and passions of several men, hath grown up into ceremonies so different, that those which are used by one man, are for the most part rediculous to another."_

-Thomas Hobbes

_"A limbo large and broad, since call'd The Paradise of Fools to few unknown."_

-John Milton

_No tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering. _

**Part One**

Hell.

In what way could one describe such a place? Hell was simply a term used by the damned and the tormented who were taken to "suffer" imaginations far over the reaches of experiences; but to those who dwelt within, it was paradise in flesh, blood and endless suffering beyond impossibility.

But even such pleasures became tedious for some. Some like Xilonen.

She had spent over a century or so in hell and she was still learning the proper ways of the Cenobite. Pinhead was to teach her everything he knew about the knife and the hook, so to speak. He had told her that every Cenobite was different in their own way. They each had a different skill that set them apart from the rest. Xilonen had yet to discover hers. It was frustrating to a certain extent because she HADN'T discovered it.

"You will in time," Pinhead told her, standing over a cold metal table where a man was lying, his mouth wrapped in latex and his arms stretched so far from the straps that held him down.

Xilonen shut her eyes as Pinhead sliced into the man's naked back, drawing a shrill scream from his lips. It wasn't the sight of the suffering soul before her that caused such a reaction, it was the lack of one from him. She opened them and stared at her lover with dismay. "But when can I expect for this to happen, Xipe?" she protested, "I have certainly been here a long time, haven't I? Doesn't it ... click into place eventually?"

Pinhead glanced up at her skeptically, an amusing gesture that seemed more human than Cenobite. "24 human years does not constitute a long time here, I'm afraid."

Xilonen uttered a frustrated grumble and turned around, her hair fluttering against her pale cheeks. She seemed ashamed by her assumed powerlessness. What could she gain or hope to gain if she remained in such a condition?

"And. .. " Pinhead continued, watching her as he slipped a hook inside the man's trembling right cheek, pulling it taut to the tearing point, "You have yet to pay your dues to Leviathan. Not a single soul has been taken here by your hand."

Xilonen whirled on him angrily. "You said that didn't matter until I was ready!"

"I said that it would matter once you knew that you were ready," Pinhead corrected, giving her a small chiding glance, "I cannot tell you when you are ready to take the final flight. You alone must decide that." He placed a bloody set of pliers onto a smaller table.

Xilonen scowled angrily at him, frustration and irritation in her voice. "This is useless!" she snapped, "I'm going for a walk!"

Pinhead glanced back as she brushed passed him and disappeared from the torture chambers. "Ahh ... what do you say to her behavior, my friend?" he asked the straining, moaning soul at his table, "Certainly she requires more time that I cannot give."

The man whimpered and struggled to speak beneath his bonds. Pinhead chuckled dryly and nodded. "It's always good to share with others, isn't it?"

As the screaming of Pinhead's victim faded beyond stone wall and memory, imbued in the texts of the Labyrinth as every damned soul here often was, Xilonen strolled down a corridor to do some serious thinking on her own. Xipe had always been around when she needed him, but lately she was feeling lonely; he always chose his mission above all else and took pride in being Leviathan's favorite son of choice. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but Xilonen had never had real time with him the past few years.

Cutting away from those thoughts, Xilonen noticed that she had never ventured down this pathway before. There was strange laughter in the air, psychotic perhaps, but certainly not threatening. Xilonen was intrigued and she continued down her designated path where the stone had changed. The walls were decorated with peculiar instruments of torture and even child's play; like a circus from hell itself. There were strange clown faces melted into what no longer looked like stone but a thin reddish leathery ooze.

Xilonen paused and at the end of the corridor stood another Cenobite she had never met before. He looked strangely similar to a clown with two faces; one was a classical smiling clown with pale skin and bright colored makeup, but his second face underneath was that of a sad old man with yellowish eyes and bright green hair. He also had a shaved head with hooked chains stretching his forehead completely to the straining point, his mouth had been molded into a permanent grin, he had rather blank, tired looking eyes and numerous cuts along his chest and stomach. He was wearing a classical Cenobite's leather bound suit.

"Who are you?" Xilonen asked.

"Wooareyooowoooaryooo?" the Cenobite hissed, in a bone - chilling high voice; when he spoke, his lips seemed to strain to move with his words in a painful way, "Why does it ask who I am when it doesn't even know who it is?"

Xilonen glanced over her shoulder briefly before she frowned at the strange creature. "How should I respond to that?" she asked. "I am Xilonen, second to the Gash of ... "

"That is the name of what _they_ call you," the Cenobite answered, slowly beginning to pace back and forth in a lazy, casual stride, watching her carefully, "I just want to know ... who you are, fellow Cenobite. Who are you?" He exhaled, as if the answer had been heard so many times, it bored him. "You don't know who you are? What a shame ... "

Xilonen wasn't quite sure where he was going at with this, but nonetheless, she stood straight, posing herself as the bride of the leader of hell's army. "Just what are you trying to prove here, friend?" she asked, her voice dripping with almost human sarcasm, "I am in no mood to play your silly little clown games."

The Cenobite laughed softly and clasped his hands together, as if the concept amused him. "Clown games!" he gushed, his high voice making his words sound more eerie than before, "I love that!" He beckoned for her to follow. "Come! Come and see what I mean! Come!" When she didn't move, he beckoned even more this time, fervor in his voice. "Come on!"

Xilonen would have refused any other time, but she wasn't in the greatest of moods and maybe, just maybe his games would cheer her up to an extent. So she followed him down his path and they entered a chamber that looked like the inside of a circus tent surrounded by various props and gizmos. There was an amphitheater filled with rows upon rows of children. Children dressed in black robes that looked to be too big for them with every inch of their heads shaved.

Xilonen looked stunned by the audience. She had never expected to see children in the Labyrinth. "Children?" she said, "Here? How can this be possible?"

"They are Too - Innocent - to - be - Truly - Damned," the Cenobite responded, leading Xilonen to one of the seats, "The innocent children that managed to solve one of Hell's puzzles were placed under my care for all eternity. Leviathan didn't wish for them to cause such disorderly chaos here, so I must entertain them." His high voice began to lower and lower until Xilonen could hear true misery in his words. "Such a waste ... "

Xilonen looked around the chambers of true human horrors; a woman pinned to a rotating table surrounded by knives and hatchets, a man dangling from a rope and belching flames. His body was wrapped tightly with barbed wire, a fleshless monkey playing an accordion made entirely of ribcage and intestines.

There was a sign that hung from the center stage that read in bright gold letters: MR WINKY DINK SHOW OF HORRORS!

So that was his given name, huh? What a strange name it was. She watched as he entered the stage with a smaller version of himself - a midget - who was pushing several boxes and tools of every shape and size onto the stage.

"Hello boys and ghouls!" Winky Dink announced, "Welcome to the Winky Dink show! I'm your host, with the most, Mr. Winky Dink!" He paused as the children cheered and laughed. "I will be with you until the end! We have many tricks in store for you all today!"

Another round of cheers.

"Before we begin, I'd like to introduce our special guest, Princess Xilonen!" A small beam of light seemed to reflect down onto the female Cenobite from above the chambers and he laughed. "She has graced us with her presence today, let's not disappoint her!"

Xilonen wearily waved at the cheering audience members as they clapped for her.

"And now, for our first trick ... " Winky Dink announced, dramatically, "I will pull a rabbit out of a hat!"

A rabbit from a hat? Wow. Not very creative. But nonetheless, Xilonen sat at attention. She watched as Winky Dink's assistant walked up with a black felt hat and placed it in front of him. With a few dramatic gestures, Winky Dink reached into the hat and yanked out a ... rabbit?

It was a rabbit, that much was certain, but its flesh had been completely rotted away into a squealing, decayed mess. The crowd gasped with shock and amazement. Xilonen rolled her eyes with a groan of disinterest. What a particularly weak trick of child's play.

"But wait, there's more to this trick than just mere child's play!" Winky Dink announced, as if he had read her mind. He walked up to the woman bound onto the table and placed the screaming thing onto her face. She groaned weakly, her body so physically drained that it became impossible to think until she noticed the creature on her face. Her eyes went wide and she screamed, just as the rabbit slithered down her open mouth.

The watchers gasped with amazement as the woman twitched and jerked like a seizure patient before her belly button started to swell like a balloon before the flesh peeled back like fleshy, oozing flower pedals blossoming. The woman wailed in agony as her innards fell to the floor with sick, slippery sounds. The crowd cheered while Xilonen frowned and looked around at the children, bewildered by their delight.

How could children be happy with such things? Xilonen may still have had some lingering mortal feelings and they told her that children shouldn't even be here in this world. Not human children, anyway. Why were they even here?

After the show, Xilonen met up with Winky Dink to talk about what he was trying to tell her through his visual display. She was surprised to hear that he had no real agenda in his presentation and he had merely wanted to meet her.

"I know you have had trouble with ... fitting in here," Winky Dink said, leading her to his chambers; they were the same as the stage.

Xilonen fingered with a teddy bear that had the stitching falling out. It had no stuffing, but was filled with many tiny glass shards. "If you haven't met me, how did you know about that?" she asked him, frowning.

Winky Dink laughed softly. "Are you kidding me, child?" he said, "News is no object of secrecy here in the Labyrinth. Everyone knows everything. I _was _wondering, however, when you would travel here to my domain. I was hoping to have met you so that we could speak."

Xilonen took a spot in one of the stone chairs and crossed her legs. "I'm at odds with everything," she told the Cenobite, "Not as much as I had a few years ago, but I always have been. I feel as if I am missing something. Something vital."

"That is the very spirit and youth of your age," Winky Dink said, taking a spot across from her, "The heart of it. What's fascinating is ... you are so much like myself in a way." He leaned back when she squinted at him skeptically. "I meant regarding reflection. The others. They are decadent ... utterly useless. They cannot reflect anything of the past or the future. But ... you do. You reflect ... your humanity in a sense the way I do. You reflect its broken heart."

Xilonen frowned at that, unsure of whether or not to chastise him for his opinion. What if he was right about that? She did think of the human world every once in a while. Could that be helped? Didn't everyone here do that at least once?

Winky Dink chuckled bitterly, as if what he said to her reflected what he was at the same time. "Only you are free. You are a Cenobite with a human soul still intact. An immortal with a mortal's passion. Such a strange, yet beautiful combination of beings into one."

Xilonen was surprised by the words from the clown. When she had first laid her eyes on this being, she figured that he was just a petty joker with no real views or mentality. But he was actually sad to be here, sad to be a Cenobite, but he was too weak to defy anyone, including himself. It was interesting to meet one like that because Xilonen knew that no Cenobite ever recalled their pasts save for herself to a much lesser degree.

"What about the children?" she asked him, "Why are they here?"

"They solved the puzzle ... long, long ago," Winky Dink answered, grimly, "Leviathan decreed that they were too innocent to truly suffer in hell, so he charged me with guarding over them, to prevent them from running rampant."

Xilonen nodded with a humorless chuckle. "I see."

"Forgive me, child, but I must go," Winky Dink told her, rising, "I have a next session to perform in 14 hours. Must plan ... "

She stood up as well, watching the Cenobite exit his chambers with a sort of slouch to his pace. As soon as he had departed, Mahes paced his way through the massive doorways toward Xilonen. He stretched his body out and gave a low, chattering yawn. She reached down and stroked his damp, muscular spine with one hand. The animal made a soft, rattling purr and rubbed his head against her arm, pressing insistently against it.

She wasn't sure why she still felt like this. It took the words of a clown to tell her that she still felt out of place in this world. She had to find her place, find what would make her happy. Maybe there was a way that Leviathan could help her with that. After all, she still had to pay her dues. What better way than to ask for help from her God?

O

"You seem upset, my princess..."

Xilonen had taken a long walk to Xipe's torture chambers where a man was hanging by chains and hooks with his lower torso missing entirely. He was suffering the worst kind of pain imaginable, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. Xipe had dragged this man-well, he practically walked into hell on his own-here from a mental institution. Supposedly, he had been a psychiatrist who had killed many people after his wife had left him. It drew him into a bizarre and disturbing psychosis.

But he acted perfectly calm and normal.

He called himself Dr. Happy, but his name was Robert Holloway.

"Robert, I fear that my husband has lost interest with me," she told him.

Robert furrowed his sliced, blood - soaked brow with dismay. "Aww, now that isn't true, princess," he assured, "Xipe has always concerned himself with his work ethic to please the God of this world and of the next, you know that."

Xilonen hated being charged with torturing this man only because he enjoyed it too much and she would usually become bore with it in minutes. But a job was a job until she was truly able to venture out into the human world with Xipe and the others. She picked up a whip filled with glass shards before stepping behind Robert and readying it. He just grinned back at her with delight, eager to receive his suffering.

"So what should I do, doctor?" she asked, skeptically. She drew the whip back and brought it hard against his back with a wet smacking sound. He didn't utter a sound save for a slight widening of his eyes and a sharp inhale.

"Perhaps you should speak to him about this," Robert answered, "Remind him that Leviathan's word is law, but you need him just as much."

Xilonen smiled thoughtfully, winding the whip up into a tight bundle. "Hmm ... maybe you're right, I will talk with him when he returns from his trip." She whistled into the darkness and two bizarre - looking shapes emerged, squealing like infants. They resembled tiny mouths with wiggling stumpy legs that quivered like jelly. They had no eyes, rather fleshy, stretched skin. Xilonen watched as they began to nibble hungrily on Robert's exposed entrails. "Goodnight, Robert."

He called back to her with a smile. "Goodnight!"

Upon returning from their summons, Pinhead, Chatterer and Nikoletta announced to Leviathan their recent acquisitions; two young female souls. Twins even. Such a rare find these days to have twin souls with a chance at the same suffering. As the Cenobites later went their separate ways, Xilonen caught up with Nikoletta.

"Hello, can I have a word?" she asked.

"Certainly," Nikoletta answered, "Is this about the new souls we've collected?"

Xilonen looked over the Cenobite woman's head to catch sight of anyone else before she grimaced. "Not... entirely."

Nikoletta tilted her head curiously before she began to understand. "Ah, I see, It is about Xipe then."

"Yes and no." Xilonen admitted, "He hasn't shown much affection lately and I am concerned that he has lost interest in me."

"That's no surprise."

The cold, cruel voice of Angelique turned both Cenobite's heads. She was standing there in her human flesh, leaning against the wall with one hand. Xilonen and Nikoletta glared at her while she casually studied her perfect nails.

"What do you want?" Xilonen asked, harshly, making no attempt to hide her irritation.

Angelique shrugged a single shoulder. "Nothing. I was just bored and thought I'd go for a little stroll," she replied, calmly, "I didn't know I'd find our poor little princess going through domestic problems with Xipe." Her voice dripped with cunning. "I shouldn't have missed it all, but you know me."

Xilonen took a step forward, but Nikoletta's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Back of, Angelique," Xilonen warned, "You have no idea what I can do."

Angelique laughed at the threat and raised two hands in a mocking display of submission to her. "Oh no, you're absolutely right about that, Xilonen!" she sneered, "In fact, I don't know what you can do...and neither do anyone else."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

A derisive scoff. "I think you know what it means."

Nikoletta gave Xilonen's shoulder a slight push. "Don't listen to her," she told her, gently.

"No, she's right," Xilonen said, quietly, "I have been unable to prove much these days."

Angelique laughed cruelly and brushed roughly passed them, her shoulder shoving into Nikoletta's and nearly knocking her over in the process. "Give it a few more days and Xipe will throw you away like a piece of trash that you are!"

"She has some nerve calling someone used trash ... " Xilonen snapped, shaking her head with dismay.

Nikoletta looked at her with a glimmer of worry. "What will you do?" she asked, sensing that Xilonen was just itching to start a fight with the other demon. "Surely you realize that fighting amongst one another is forbidden without just cause."

"I'll find some 'just cause'." Xilonen promised, her voice dripping with menace.

Nikoletta let out a low sigh of weariness that she was famous for. Only instead of her usual boredom, she seemed more concerned for Xilonen's safety. Angelique may have been a pest, a nuisance to every Cenobite here, but she was also not one to be trifled with. She exceeded Xilonen in age and even more so experience. Not to mention that Angelique was also very cunning. She had a tendency to play dirty when it came to her methods of soul acquisition.

It would be a terrible thing for her to meet an end to Angelique.

"Just be cautious," Nikoletta told her, gently.

Little did she know how much she'd eat those words.

O

_Note_-So...what do you think so far?


	2. Part Two

**Hellraiser: In Nomine Liwya****th****a****n**

**Disclaimer**: Alright! Here's the sequel to my HR fanfiction, Beyond the Gates of Hell. I had spent quite a while planning this sequel, and yet, to full comprehend the ideas was a challenge unto itself for me. I hope you guys enjoy it.

_"In these four things, opinion of ghosts, ignorance of second causes, devotions towards what men fear, and taking of things casual for prognostics, consisteth the natural seed of religion; which by reason of the different fancies, judgements, and passions of several men, hath grown up into ceremonies so different, that those which are used by one man, are for the most part rediculous to another."_

-Thomas Hobbes

_"A limbo large and broad, since call'd The Paradise of Fools to few unknown."_

-John Milton

_No tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering. _

**Part Two**

Mahes stretched himself out on top of a stone tower adorned with hooks and chains, claws flexing and jaw chattering wildly as it often did. The Chatterer Beast was sitting below, watching the creature with mixed fascination and uncharacteristic delight. When it pawed the pillar to alert the other pet, Mahes gave a bored yowling sound and hopped up to a higher position on top of an overhang, obviously uninterested with the creature below.

"I do not want to become a part of this, Xilonen ... "

Xilonen and the Dreamer were walking beneath the overhang where the pet rested, oblivious to the mundane interaction between the two animals.

"I have to learn it one way or another," Xilonen argued, "Nikoletta doesn't wish for unnecessary bloodshed - and when have you ever avoided that sort of thing anyway?" She stopped and Dreamer stopped as well, dismay on her Cenobite features.

"Trust me, I would love to see Little - Miss - Perfect sprayed across the walls," Dreamer answered, "But as you know, I have my own problems to deal with."

Xilonen made a displeased sound and Dreamer made her point very clear when she spotted Pistonhead walking out of another doorway. "Hey! Hey, get back here!" she shouted, after him, quickly taking off after him before Xilonen could protest.

The Cenobite princess stood there with a discouraging grumble before her ears caught the sounds of communication not too far from here. From Alastor it seemed. That was definitely his smarmy little voice from the library it seemed. Curious, she decided to go and see what it was that he sounded so upset about. Alastor was the last Cenobite who she wanted to cross paths with, but she had never heard him sound so...distressed before.

Alastor and Chalkis had their backs to her when she entered the library and they seemed to be talking with someone out of visual range.

"I ... I can't ... " His voice was broken up into snippets of words which changed from desperate to resolute. "Alright. Consider it done ... " Finally, he turned and Chalkis rotated on his shoulder as soon as they sensed her there.

"What are you doing here?" Chalkis asked, in her high breathy voice.

Xilonen furrowed her brow. "When last I looked, the library was open to all," she said, taking a step forward, "For what reason to you have to hide here?" She looked beyond them to the darkness of two shelves where they had just been hiding. "Who were you talking to just now?"

Alastor snorted gruffly and shoved passed her, his tense features actually relaxed despite the hooks wedged in his flesh. He was either acting or very good at changing his expressions quick enough when need be. "None of your concern, so just leave it at that ... "

Xilonen watched him lumber away with suspicion. Whoever Alastor had been speaking with was surely not the Leviathan. After all, had it been so, he wouldn't have acted in such a way. Alastor always bragged about how he was so good at what he did and how impressed Leviathan was with him. It was a lie, of course. Xipe had always told her that Alastor would constantly "stretched the truth more than he should have".

Something was wrong here, she knew it. But what could she do to prove that her instincts were valid enough to persecute him?

A low yowling sound interrupted her from her thoughts and she smiled as Mahes appeared and rubbed insistently against her leg, impatient for her caresses. Xilonen ran her hand up and down its muscular frame while still focusing on what she had seen.

Yes, something was DEFINITELY wrong.

O

_"I don't know what's going on around here."_

_"He's up to something. Uhhh ... But that's just how he's always acting."_

_"Xilonen knows something, but can she prove it?"_

Sleeping was nearly impossible for the Cenobite and when she awoke, the voices dissipated into strange, filtered static. She cast her gaze around her chambers and noticed that no one was there, save for Pinhead who was focused on several tools he was sharpening. When he noticed her waking, he smiled.

"Ahh, Xilonen, good to see that you are awake," he said, "You've slept for quite a while."

Xilonen frowned and looked around the chambers for any signs of anyone else. "Was someone else here just now?" she asked.

Pinhead looked confused by her concern. "No. No one but myself."

Xilonen shook that odd feeling off. Was she just hearing voices? Hah. No. It must have just been paranoia. Could a Cenobite still feel human emotions like paranoia? Sure. Just look at Alastor and Chalkis. They were surely playing the part.

Pinhead could read the worry in his wife's eyes and he stood up, walking over to her. "Xilonen, are you alright?" he asked, placing two hands on her shoulders, "Is something wrong?"

Xilonen looked up into his black eyes before she smiled and stood up, shaking her head. "N - No. It's nothing. Nothing."

Pinhead tilted his head in deep thought, as if he sensed that she wasn't being honest with him. "You are a terrible liar, my dear wife," he told her simply, "I know that something is bothering you. You've slept most of the day away and even avoided me. What is wrong?"

"Well, Angelique pointed out - "

Pinhead made a displeased noise which cut her off in mid sentence. "Bah, I should have known that she was behind this!" he snapped, "Why must you allow for that Cenobite to pester you so? It is what she does best and by no means should you indulge in her petty pleasures!"

Xilonen knotted her brow. "But she did prove a good point."

"And that would be?" He already sounded weary.

"Without any necessary skills and no contributions, I am nothing thus far," she told him, "It was by that logic which made me fear you losing your interest in me."

Pinhead's brow knotted in disbelief and he sounded angry by the notion. "By the Labyrinth, why would you think such a thing?" he snapped, shaking his head, "I would never!" When her solemn reaction never changed at this, he relaxed his shoulders and took a soft sigh, placing his arms around her waist. He brought his lips close to her right ear and whispered, "Never doubt me, Xilonen. Do you understand?"

His icy lips against her ear made her shiver intensely. Despite his cold body against hers, she always felt warm when he would touch her in such a way. She shut her eyes against the sensations, but they became far more intense when he ran an equally cold finger against her lower lip in a tender gesture. Xilonen returned the touch by gently smoothing her hand up the length of his chest to his pale neck. He made a soft, pleased sound at her touches and his eyes closed.

"It's not you that I doubt so much as it is me, Xipe ... " Xilonen told him, quietly. She made a surprised sound when he gently took her chin and lifted it to meet his gaze.

"Do not doubt a thing, Xilonen," he told her, softly, leaning forward so that his lips and the pins brushed lightly against her skin, "I have faith in you."

O

It was becoming difficult for Xilonen to really focus the following day as she began to water some of the plants in her favorite room. She continued to hear many voices talking all at once, despite being in a room with only Nikoletta and Pistonhead as they went through Cenobite history upon Xilonen's request. While her back was turned, she could hear them talking about something.

_"Oh crap, did I forget it? Damn, I think I did!"_

_"It's such a pity that I have to spend the day with him. Oh well, a Cenobite's work is never old ... "_

Xilonen frowned back at the two. "What's never old?" she asked.

Nikoletta and Pistonhead glanced at each other. So far, they had been going over a few text books and had not said a single word the entire time. "Uh, no one said anything, Xilonen." Pistonhead told her, skeptically, "You hearin' voices or something?"

Xilonen stared at their confused faces and smiled weakly, nodding. "N - Nevermind." she said, turning and resuming her task. The flowers chirped at her and their bodies trembled with delight at her watering of them.

Static filled her head again, followed by a deep, rumbling echo of their voices once more.

_"Geez, she's been acting very weird lately. Hope Angelique ain't stressing her out too much. Although it would be kinda funny to see a chick fight."_

Xilonen whirled angrily and glared at Pistonhead, the black of her eyes nearly blazing. "For your information, no it would not!"

Pistonhead stared at her in protest. "I didn't even say anything!" he insisted, throwing his hands up at her as a means of possible needed protection.

Xilonen glared at him for a few moments more before she relaxed and realized that something was truly wrong. "You didn't say that it would be funny to see a fight between myself and Angelique?" she asked, harshly, "You didn't say that just now?"

Pistonhead looked momentarily confused. "What? No I ... " He stopped and he grinned sheepishly. "H - How would you know that I ... ?"

Xilonen looked at Nikoletta. "Think of something." she ordered.

"What?" The Cenobite woman looked confused.

"I don't know, just ... think of something!"

Nikoletta furrowed her brow and she put her best in thinking of anything that she could upon her fellow Cenobite's request. _"My Lord in Hell, I am worried for her. I hope the efforts of proving ones self won't get to her like this."_

Xilonen's eyes widened with shock and horror. "By Leviathan, I could hear that!"

Nikoletta looked surprised, as surprised as she could be. "What?"

Pistonhead scoffed, being as ignorant as he usually was. "What's the big deal?" he snapped, "Cenobites talk to each other like that all the time."

Nikoletta gave him a condescending look. "Yes. We do, but when one can read the free thoughts of others without probable cause, then it becomes different." She turned and looked at Xilonen again. "How long has this been going on?"

"I'm ... not sure," Xilonen answered, "It started out as quite a lot of static, snippets of voices, and now ... it's very clear."

"We should inform Xipe of this," Nikoletta told her, turning to go.

"Wait. Not yet," Xilonen stopped her with an arm on her shoulder. "I want to speak to Leviathan about the cause of such a gift and why I was given it." She thought about the consequences of the situation before deepening her frown. "And make sure that no one else knows about this."

"Of course," Nikoletta agreed. She stared at Pistonhead skeptically when he didn't answer immediately as well and cleared her throat abruptly.

"What?" The Cenobite rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'll keep my mouth shut!"

"If you have difficulty with that, I could always sew it shut for you," Xilonen threatened, before disappearing from the room, the strange flowers uttering a chorus of sad, almost human sighs at her departure.

O

_"THIS GIFT WAS GIVEN TO YOU FOR A VERY SPECIAL REASON, XILONEN."_

Xilonen listened to the words of Leviathan as he explained why she had what she had. "But why me, my Lord?" she asked. "Why would I be granted such a gift when the others have not received the same treatment?"

_"YOU HAVE A PURPOSE, YOUNG ONE, GREATER THAN WHAT YOU KNOW. YOUR SUSPICIONS ARE JUST. I DO FEAR THERE IS ONE AMONG US WHO WILL BETRAY THE LABYRINTH. ONLY YOU CAN HELP ME FIND THAT ONE AND BRING HIM TO SUFFERING."_

The Leviathan always spoke in riddles and never gave straight answers most of the time. It was as if he knew that there was a lesson to be learned here for her and anyone else. If he had any concerns, at least now she wasn't the only one. And now that she knew about her special gift that separated her from the rest of the Cenobites, she could move on to take her proper place among them and pay her dues by any means. But first, there was one more thing to take care of.

"My Lord forgive my presumption, but may I ask for one thing?" she asked.

_"SPEAK ... "_

They spent nearly hours discussing the perfect way for Xilonen to prove her worth here in the Labyrinth.


	3. Part Three

**Hellraiser: In Nomine Liwya****th****a****n**

**Disclaimer**: Alright! Here's the sequel to my HR fanfiction, Beyond the Gates of Hell. I had spent quite a while planning this sequel, and yet, to full comprehend the ideas was a challenge unto itself for me. I hope you guys enjoy it.

_"In these four things, opinion of ghosts, ignorance of second causes, devotions towards what men fear, and taking of things casual for prognostics, consisteth the natural seed of religion; which by reason of the different fancies, judgements, and passions of several men, hath grown up into ceremonies so different, that those which are used by one man, are for the most part rediculous to another."_

-Thomas Hobbes

_"A limbo large and broad, since call'd The Paradise of Fools to few unknown."_

-John Milton

_No tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering. _

**Part Three**

Things were quiet today.

All that could be heard were the hundreds of voices in Xilonen's head as she struggled to maintain her focus at the banquet table. Pinhead was holding a celebration for a specific day which they called the Configuration of the Labyrinth. She was trying to eat, but every single Cenobite at the table talked and thought. Very. Loud. It became almost a mess and jumble of words together that nearly snapped her resolve.

"Xilonen?"

The sound of her lover's voice calmed her to an extent. She looked up at Pinhead with surprise. "What?" she asked, her voice coming out in an explosion of breath that she couldn't have stopped if she wanted to.

"You barely touched anything," he answered, gesturing to her still - full plate.

Xilonen looked around the table to the silent faces, even to the slightly smug Angelique before she cleared her throat. "Ah, yes ... " she murmured, "I have no appetite, really ... " She stood up. "Forgive me everyone ... " She started to walk away.

Angelique just laughed softly, cruelly as Xilonen made her way for the chamber doorway. "Puh, poor little girl!" she sneered.

"Angelique ... " Nikoletta warned.

"Oh do not act superior, Nikoletta!" Angelique sneered, rolling her eyes at the warning, "You and I both know she would have been better off as a human being. She serves no real purpose to us anyway. It would have been better for all of us, including her."

Butterball actually dropped his eating utensil as soon as those words left her lips. Pistonhead dropped what he was eating as well as his jaw in shock. Xilonen stopped right at the doorway and Nikoletta stared at Angelique, eyes wide.

"Angelique!" she gasped, stunned by her words.

Not only had Angelique suggested that Xilonen was useless, but to outright insult her pride in such a manner in front of the entire Gash was another. It was a way to hit below the lowest of lows and was the most rude she could ever be.

Pinhead glared at the Cenobite woman with fury. "That is quite enough out of you!"

"If none of you were going to say it, then I guess that I had to!" Angelique spat, standing from her spot to go. She turned and nearly jumped at the sight of Xilonen now directly into her face. Quickly recovering, she laughed. "Heh, what's wrong, Xilonen? Have I hit a nerve with you? Are you going to cry?"

Almost just as suddenly, Xilonen swung her hand back, slapping the Cenobite hard across the face in a wicked backhand slap that sent Angelique reeling against the wall. Everyone watching looked horrified and shocked that she had done such a thing. Angelique recovered immediately, her cheek bright red with blood gushing down the length of her lip. She reached up, blinked several times in surprise and touched her bleeding lip.

"You would dare insult me in such a way!" Xilonen snarled, her eyes burning with hatred and hands reaching out as if to throttle the demon princess where she stood, "You despicable little whore! You have pestered me for the last time!"

Everyone waited for Angelique to lash out and tear her apart, they waited for her to strike back. She surprised them all by doing neither. Instead, she just smiled, licking the corner of her mouth of blood before taking a step forward.

"So ... the little girl has fight in her after all ... " she said, softly. Her voice was light, yet filled with black ice. There was a murderous intent there, that was certain. She took several steps forward, still smiling that same calm little smirk. "Just so you know, Xilonen ... no one lays a hand on me without my permission. If I recall, I never gave you permission ... " She raised a single hand and moved too quick for Xilonen to react.

One minute her pristine cheek was intact, the next, three little bleeding slashes appeared, oozing of blood. She blinked, stunned as Angelique held up her long nails that dripped of her blood. She chuckled softly and made a piteous sound. She watched the Cenobite princess saunter off with delight before clenching her teeth with fury and exhaling through her flaring nostrils. The others stood up and Pistonhead looked thoughtful before tapping his chin with one finger.

"I, uh, I take it you weren't expecting that, huh?" he said.

Xilonen simply stood there, frozen to her spot and she started to follow the Cenobite princess to regain her wounded pride, until Leviathan's words whispered through her head; words of caution and warning.

_"NO, XILONEN. NOT YET ... "_

She froze in her spot, the command of the Leviathan stopping her immediately. Why couldn't she just tear her throat out and be done with it? Not only had she humiliated her in front of everyone, she made false presumptions about her as well.

Nothing. She couldn't do a thing.

O

It was strange, but she had been walking for what seemed like a very long time. The wounds on her face made by the very bitch who sought to end her still bled, only much lighter this time with a faint tingling sensation within her cheek. Why was Leviathan allowing for the wench to do such a thing to her? Was this all a sick part of his plan? To make her stronger in some way? It was bad enough that voices filled her head from every corner, but to be unable to tell anyone ...

Xilonen wasn't sure just how far she had gone or how much further she would go. The voices were making her insane; voices from Cenobite and damned alike. It was becoming so unbearable that she shut her eyes as she ventured down a new corridor made entirely of pulsing flesh and ugly red sores. The walls were living things that practically breathed like newborn infants, sick red flesh quivering with every step that she took. Slimy wet globs dripped from the walls and ceiling.

The voices suddenly stopped.

Surprised, Xilonen lifted her head to find herself in that strange new domain that she had never once entered before. She noticed the organic, pus - filled ceiling covered in open sores, the metallic chains and hooks, and even the decorated panels of Leviathan's own colors resting in the very middle before her. They were separated by maybe a few feet.

What rested in the center was a very bizarre sight, even for the Cenobite herself and could be described was beauty in fleshy form, yet frightening all at once.

It was a human torso stretched almost to the snapping point; it possessed neither male nor female genitalia but both. The limbs were bound by tight leather straps to the pillars and fingers stretched into bone-exposed claws. The legs had been pinned to the floor and its arms raised up in a bizarre mockery to the Crucifix of Christ. The chest had been ripped open and actually stitched back together, bones glistening almost beautifully. Its back was stretched wide open into the shape of wings.

But the most strange part of it was the fact that many, MANY, mouths filled with sharp teeth covered its entire body. The lips of both man and woman, adult and child. It had no eyes and its head was merely a trembling, gaping jaw with a long, flowing tongue covered in bumps and sores.

"Who ... Who are you?" she asked.

Its head lifted and it spoke in neither a man nor woman's voice, neither child or animal. It was all of those things and none of them.

_"Child ... I am the Voice of the Labyrinth ... The Speaker of Woes ... the Angel of Spoken Truth ... "_

Xilonen found it strange that his mind held no voices, no words in her head. Just empty silence. What was he? And why did many of the mouths repeat his words in Chinese, Hebrew, Italian ... every language every spoken by mankind.

_"I am neither, child. A Voice is a Voice. A spoken word is no man or woman. It is desire alone." _Its head lifted slightly against a weakened neck; speaking through its gigantic tongue appeared to be the most disgusting thing in the word, but it did so with no effort. _"You cannot hear me ... I know this. Leviathan gave you the gift ... to hear what cannot be spoken ... "_

"What is the reason for this?" Xilonen interrupted, "Why should I be the one to uncover this believed to be ... traitor?"

_"Even in human form, you knew how to read others ... to see through to their lies, their truths through their faces ... but here ... you can go beyond that," _the creature continued, _"You can read their souls, their essence. Everything ... "_

Xilonen shut her eyes for a brief moment, recalling the words that Leviathan had shared with her. The plan to take her rightful place here. Her first task that she alone had to take. She never knew HOW it would be done, but now she did. She had to go to Earth alone. The Voice was the Word of the Labyrinth, the enticement which led souls to this place. And if it was the one that dragged them here, perhaps it was also a doorway.

Alone.

_I must do this alone ..._

"Then take me where I must go ... " she told the creature.

_"You do realize how angry _he _will be for this ... " _it said, body rippling slightly of the raw, damp tissue, _"You are willing to do this even known the consequences?"_

"Leviathan accepts these terms, then so will you." Xilonen answered, staring harshly at the thing. She knew what would await for her when she would return, but that was acceptable because it was all a part of her plan.

To test HIS faith in her. If he had any at all.

_"Very well ... so it shall be done ... "_

That was the final time that she had ever spoken to the Voice.

_Rome, Italy_

_Vatican City_

The sun.

Xilonen had never felt the warmth of the sun in so long, so many years. True, she could create such a world if she so desired in the Labyrinth, but it could never be truly real or warm like this. It was ironic for a Cenobite to feel joy by such human things. Even the sounds of birds gave her some form of comfort as she stood in the courtyards of the Vatican church, holding up her hands as the tiny, feathered creatures fluttered about her.

The gentle heat against her pale cheeks was soothing and sure enough, as it was starting to set, she even noted on the beauty of such a thing. Closing her eyes, Xilonen took a small inhale to savor the tastes and textures of the air around her. There was so much difference in between worlds, it was uncanny. How had it come to changing her being to truly appreciating this world?

_How long has it been since I've stood in the sunlight?_

24 years ago, when she had given up her humanity ... Given all of that up in anger, despair and self-loathing. But she could not focus on that right now. The test was to see if she was still tied to this world, still connected to her humanity the way that Angelique had accused her of. Leviathan had given her this test as a means to challenge her and she would not fail him or her family. So, she carefully slithered into the darkness once more, walking to her destined path.

To find Pope Alexander the Second, the man who had created complete and utter chaos amongst his people by abusing and molesting children. He was Xilonen's first soul and Leviathan wanted him gone to secure order amongst the church once more. For secretly, the Pope himself worshiped her God as well as his. He had strayed far from the order of things and had to be eliminated. He could not ruin Leviathan's name in such a way any longer.

When she found him, he was alone in his study, staring out to the city in a small wooden chair. He was dressed in a white ceremonial robe and seemed to smile when she entered the room, her presence dousing every lit candle in there, bathing them into darkness.

"Have you come for me?" he asked, quietly.

"I have ... " Xilonen answered.

Alexander shut his eyes and took a quiet exhale through his nose, as if he was content with this after so long. He seemed peaceful and content with this fate, not at all terrified the way she had expected. "Thank God ... "

Outside, the moon was slowly beginning to rise. People and priest alike were settling in for sleep, but not Alexander. No. He was lying in a pool of his own guts and blood, hooks pierced into his cheeks and stomach, tearing him open at the seams. He was still alive, however, watching Xilonen with strangely calm eyes against the pain.

"Why do we do this ... to ourselves?" he asked, softly, mouth filled with blood. "Live long ... enough to see ourselves become the ... monsters?"

Xilonen shouldn't have felt something for this creature. He was meat, a fleshy sack of sin and desperation and there was nothing about him to pity or love. He was a faceless soul as much as any soul had been. There was nothing to gain and nothing to learn.

But Xilonen still felt something. A warmth that she had not felt in years since ...

..._ Katie's Death_.

The warmth was heating unbearably and it became pain. But it wasn't a pain that she could touch. She reached for her chest and her fingers dug into the pallid flesh, trying to reach for the object of her torment. Cenobites relished physical agony, but it was nothing like this. She hated it and wanted it out of her body. Tear it out, cut it out, whatever had to be done to get rid of this stinking feeling of ... Dare she say it ...

_Sorrow_.

Xilonen felt the warmth on her cheeks this time, accompanied by a very obvious wetness that could only be her own shed tears. She reached up with both hands, clutched her face as if it were made of paper and Alexander listened to the most horrible sound he had ever heard in his entire life. An almost animal groaning mixed in with her beautiful bell - chime voice.

"No ... No, no, no ... " she moaned, over and over again, "It's not ... No ... It wasn't supposed to hurt ... Why does it hurt? It wasn't supposed to hurt!"

Alexander chuckled softly, licking his lips. "Demons don't cry ... but you, you are crying ... " he whispered, weakly through his tattered windpipe, "Why are you crying? Demons ... don't cry ... What are you, then?"

Xilonen stared down at her blood-soaked hands, shaking in despair and pain. Despite the fact that she had successfully taken what was needed, she still felt nothing but pain for it right now. Nothing but sorrow for her action.

_Why?_

As she ventured back to the Labyrinth, it became more and more obvious that her leaving was going to catch up to her when she heard the horrible rage-filled voice of her lover shout out to her from the very depths.

_"XILONEN!"_


	4. Part Four

**Hellraiser: In Nomine Liwya****th****a****n**

**Disclaimer**: Alright! Here's the sequel to my HR fanfiction, Beyond the Gates of Hell. I had spent quite a while planning this sequel, and yet, to full comprehend the ideas was a challenge unto itself for me. I hope you guys enjoy it.

_"In these four things, opinion of ghosts, ignorance of second causes, devotions towards what men fear, and taking of things casual for prognostics, consisteth the natural seed of religion; which by reason of the different fancies, judgements, and passions of several men, hath grown up into ceremonies so different, that those which are used by one man, are for the most part rediculous to another."_

-Thomas Hobbes

_"A limbo large and broad, since call'd The Paradise of Fools to few unknown."_

-John Milton

_No tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering. _

**Part Four**

Everything had become a blur of fury and horrible shouts for her.

Pinhead had evidence of bloody tear streaks across his cheeks and seemed to possess no desire whatsoever to be consoled by his Gash members. He was furious beyond compare and even more, sorrow - stricken about the fact that Xilonen had left the Labyrinth, not knowing full well that it was for the will of his God. Had he known such a thing and had his lover actually explained it to him, he would have been somewhat more reasonable. But the idea was not to explain at all ...

" ... I did not betray you ... " she whispered, as he paced back and forth.

"What have you done, then?" Pinhead demanded, his voice taut with despair and bitterness. "Care to explain it fluently for me?" When she did not answer him nor care to explain it, he shook his head in furious disbelief. "How could you bear my trust knowing that you intended to betray me in such-"

Nikoletta glanced over her shoulder and scowled before she held up one hand, interrupting him in mid - rant. "Excuse me, my lady and lord, you'll be rather interested to know that this conversation is no longer private." She gestured to Dreamer with a flick of her fingers.

Dreamer walked out of the room and shouted to someone. "Hey, get your fat ass over here!" A quick pause. "Do it and die, fat man!"

After a moment of struggle out in the stone hallways, Alastor and Chalkis were abruptly kicked into the room by the female Cenobite. Pistonhead was sitting on a pillar and laughed loudly, slapping his thighs in delight to the fatter Cenobite's fall.

"Nice one, babe!" he hooted.

Dreamer smiled smugly at him, flattered by the compliment. Pinhead wasn't pleased, however. "Silence!" he spat, to them.

They awkwardly hushed themselves up as the pin-studded Cenobite turned to Alastor with bitter coldness. "Why are you listening in on our conversations, Alastor? Would you care to mention that you and Xilonen both had some sort of petty scheme planned to betray the Labyrinth?"

Alastor chuckled quietly and shook his head, giving Xilonen one quick smile before he looked up at Pinhead and the others. "Hehe ... Always trying to implicate what you fear, Xipe ... But to assume that I worked alongside ... HER ... well ... "

But his thoughts told of a different story. _"Oh damn, dammit all to the lowest pits of the Labyrinth! She said it wouldn't be so simple for him to find out if I just kept my head low! Damn that wretch! Damn her to the lowest points of the Labyrinth!"_

Xilonen furrowed her brows. "He's lying ... " she said, quietly.

But no one heard her because Pinhead interrupted with a scowl and a scoff to follow. "It would seem that Xilonen has fled from my sight without my knowledge. For whatever reason, I do not care. Would you know anything about this?"

Alastor and Chalkis looked at Xilonen and somewhere, Alastor smirked. His thoughts horrified Xilonen next because he KNEW what he was saying. _"Heh. She is going to take the fall after all of this anyway. Perhaps this would make it better."_

"You could say that." Alastor told Xipe. "But then again, who would be lying?" He chuckled softly. "Oh decisions, decisions..."

Xilonen rose and reached out with one hand. "Xipe ... please ... " she begged.

Pinhead turned to her and his gaze hardened further. He looked to have been considering something that he was hesitant to say. But he didn't have to say it for her to understand. He was not only furious with her, he was hurt, as much as the Prince of hell could be.

"Because you have betrayed us, you will be sent to live among the traitors ... " he told her, quietly.

That caused everyone to gasp softly in shock. Even Nikoletta visibly reacted in stunned silence. Xilonen stared at Pinhead for the longest time as if she had difficulty comprehending what he had just told her. She knew exactly what he meant and just how much of an impact it would have on them all. Her thoughtful, calm look softened into a trembling, pleading one. Was he truly that unwilling to hear her side of the story?

"Xipe, don't." he begged. "Please ... "

Pinhead gestured to the two Cenobites by the door. Dreamer and Pistonhead stepped over and took her arms. She did not even bother to fight them, which in turn, only seemed to have validated everything that Pinhead had accused her of. "Come along ... " Dreamer said, quietly. She sounded piteous as they walked down the corridors in silence.

"My lord, this is ridiculous!" Nikoletta said, "She has done nothing wrong!"

"Silence your tongue, Cenobite," Pinhead told her, sternly, "The traitors must not be shown an ounce of leniency. Not one." But even he sounded like he wasn't entirely convinced with himself as they entered an all-too familiar chamber.

The walls were ancient and practically derelict here. There stood a small archway that was hand-carved with designs of women in the nude, heads tossed back in silent pleasure. There were many other images carved into the stone; such as symbols and numbers. Xilonen knew exactly where the archway would take her.

_Limbo._

A place where all those were trapped for all eternity with no pleasure, no sorrow. No nothing. It was an endless void where the enemy of Leviathan waited to be unleashed from her horrid prison of eternity. So ... Xipe Totec meant to send here here as punishment ... He truly was cruel.

The realm and dominion of Morte Mamme herself.

Mahes suddenly appeared in the doorway and before he could rushed up to save his mistress, he was seized roughly by his collar in one firm grip by the Chatterer. The creature yowled, screeched and spat to get free. Xilonen looked at Pinhead with sadness in her blackened gaze. He returned the stare harsh and pitiless, yet pained and solemn.

"What are your regrets, Xilonen?" he asked.

She took a gentle, sullen inhale, watching as two Bound Cenobites prepared the archway; they were moving stones together, unraveling chains that were wrapped tightly to the bowed stone. It seemed that they moved slowly, less than eager to send her away. But rules were rules to them and Pinhead was the lord. To disobey him meant exile as well. Exile was, after all, the cruelest fate imaginable to a Cenobite. Alone ... Lost ... On enemy grounds ...

"Xipe, please reconsider!" Nikoletta pleaded.

Xilonen raised one hand and she hushed up with surprise, staring at the other female Cenobite with confusion. She gave her lover a sad, desolate smile. "My regrets?" she said, softly, "My regrets? Do I have any regrets at all?" She paused for a long time before finally answering. "My one regret is that I couldn't regret at all ... That even as this, I still feel pain knowing that you couldn't have faith in me." She looked at the archway and then, back at Mahes. Her dear pet, her precious creature. "Forgive me ... "

And then, she stepped right through.

_Limbo_

Xilonen had no idea how long she had been when she had finally stepped through the veil of hell and into the world of in-between. She stumbled into a field of dead grass. Surprised, Xilonen stared down at the brown, crunchy foliage and ran her hand over it back and forth, feeling the bristling textures. Looking up, the Cenobite woman noticed that she was now standing in a field entirely of dead grass. Nothing could be seen as far as her eyes could tell.

It was emptiness.

Xilonen started forward not entirely knowing why or where this path would take her. The cold numbness she felt pressed her on, despite how strong it felt in her chest. She couldn't let herself become overcome by such emotion. She had to take control, had to survive, whatever this world would offer.

Meanwhile, Pinhead had to take the time to speak with Leviathan about the events that had taken place. The God seemed rather displeased however, about the end result.

_"MY SON, WHERE IS XILONEN?" _

Pinhead looked up at the diamond God with sadness and mixed anger. "She has betrayed us, my lord," he told him, "She ventured from the Labyrinth to take the laws of our ways into her own hands. I had her sentenced to Limbo where she will decide what fate suits her best."

Leviathan rumbled lowly. _"BETRAYED? THERE WAS NO BETRAYAL, XIPE ... "_

Pinhead looked stunned. "WHAT?"

_"I WAS PERFECTLY AWARE OF XILONEN'S PLANS FROM THE START, MY SON," _the God answered, _"YOU SEE, IT WAS WE WHO DECIDED ON THEM TO BEGIN WITH. SHE CAME TO ME WITH THE PLAN."_

Pinhead blinked in disbelief and horror.

_Xilonen stood kneeling before Leviathan. _

_"YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS MEANS, DO YOU, MY DEAR?" the God said, "IF THIS IS TRULY WHAT YOU WISH, THEN I WILL ALLOW IT. HOWEVER, TO NOT INFORM XIPE OF YOUR PLAN ... "_

_Xilonen nodded and stood up straight. She spoke with determination. "Yes, I understand, my lord."_

Pinhead couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So she ... ?"

_"YES. SHE WANTED TO PROVE THAT SHE COULD HAVE YOUR FAITH ... AND YOUR TRUST ... BUT YOU HAVE FAILED HER AND YOU HAVE FAILED ME." _Leviathan's words sunk into him hard. Why had he failed his God? _"YOU HAVE FAILED TO TRUST US BOTH, XIPE. YOUR ANGER AND EMOTION HAVE STUNTED YOUR LOGIC AND ORDER. THIS HAS COME AS A DISAPPOINTMENT TO ME ... "_

"So then ... " Pinhead made a despairing sound and realized what he had truly done, "She was telling the truth the whole time ... " He shook his head desperately with a small sound. "By the Labyrinth, I've sent her to her death for nothing at all!"

_"INDEED, MY SON." _Leviathan's words were softer this time. _"BRING HER BACK TO US. RESTORE THE ORDER THAT HAS BEEN SHAKEN."_

Pinhead gave a quick bow before he turned and disappeared into the Labyrinth to inform his Gash of the situation.

_Limbo_

Xilonen wasn't sure how long she had been walking; the skies remained dark and the grassy field seemed to go on forever. She stopped long enough to look around at her surroundings with a small, frustrated sigh. She wasn't going any farther or any backward than when she had started. This LIMBO was taking her nowhere. What was the purpose of this world, anyway? To torment the damned and enemies of it with hopes of progress until you understand that there is not a single hope?

Then, she heard something.

Whirling, Xilonen noticed white flickers of light in the fields, carrying soft, forlorn whispers in male and female voices. They dimmed in and out, as if they were trying to take solid shape, but could not. Xilonen backed up as one particular shade advanced.

"Stay back!" she commanded, "Keep away!"

"_Alllliiiccce ..._ "

The shade whispered the name that was unfamiliar to her. It seemed to ripple and bend until it took the shape of a woman with black hair and sad green eyes. She was wearing a white robe that trailed down to her ankles.

"Who are you?" Xilonen demanded, "What do you want?"

The shade smiled. "Kirsty..." she said, "And I want to talk ... "

The name should have jolted something within the conflicted Cenobite, but it did not. Too long had she been inhuman, too long had it been since she last remembered her name and the woman standing there before her who had once been her mother.

"About what?" Xilonen asked.

Kirsty exhaled and every gesture and expression told of her sadness. "You. I know what had happened to you, Alice," she said, "How you lost your humanity ... ended the Cotton line. I couldn't believe it at first, but here we stand ... "

Xilonen obviously had no memory of the woman before her. She furrowed her brow, as if she was attempting to remember, but could not.

Kirsty took a step forward. "You can't remember me?" she whispered, her voice trembling, "You can't remember your mother, Alice?"

_That name ..._

Xilonen knotted her brow at the close proximity of the shade. The name. Why was she calling her that? Her name wasn't Alice, it was...

Wait.

Soemthing stirred inside the Cenobite's mind. A broken collection of long forgotten memories that this ALICE once had before she had died. But with these dead memories swirling through her head of smiling, happy people and her childhood, Xilonen began to wonder if maybe she HAD been this person after all. Kirsty was smiling sorrowfully at her, but not before looking out toward the endless horizon at something. The smile disappeared into a terrified grimace.

"Do you feel it?" she whispered.

Xilonen looked over where she had been watching and her eyes widened. She seemed to have sensed it now. Multiple presences filled with power. They were not Cenobite, of course. They were different, ancient and long forgotten.

And they were coming right this way.

"You're not alone!" Kirsty gasped, terror gripping her voice.

O

_Note_-To those who know him well, Mr. Clive Barker cannot attend his scheduled event appearance at Horrofind Sept. 3-5. He is having surgery and hopefully, any of those who read this story can wish him the best of luck and good health! =D


	5. Part Five

**Hellraiser: In Nomine Liwya****th****a****n**

**Disclaimer**: Alright! Here's the sequel to my HR fanfiction, Beyond the Gates of Hell. I had spent quite a while planning this sequel, and yet, to full comprehend the ideas was a challenge unto itself for me. I hope you guys enjoy it.

_"In these four things, opinion of ghosts, ignorance of second causes, devotions towards what men fear, and taking of things casual for prognostics, consisteth the natural seed of religion; which by reason of the different fancies, judgements, and passions of several men, hath grown up into ceremonies so different, that those which are used by one man, are for the most part rediculous to another."_

-Thomas Hobbes

_"A limbo large and broad, since call'd The Paradise of Fools to few unknown."_

-John Milton

_No tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering. _

**Part Five**

Pinhead fitted several more deadly weapons to his belt before he faced the archway to Limbo with strong determination. Nikoletta and the others watched him worriedly. How he was going to successfully pull this off was beyond them.

"Xipe, are you sure about this?" Dreamer asked, frowning, "This is like going on enemy territory! It's dangerous!"

"Yes." Pinhead said, sternly, "Xilonen is there because of me. So she will be saved by me and me alone. Do not try to stop me."

The Chatterer began to connect him to a lengthy pile of chain laying in a large pile in the corner. In doing so, he would find his way back. The portal was not going to be easy to find any other way due to the invisibility of it on the other side. He looked up at the sight of Angelique walking in. She looked around with displeasure and shook her head at the sight. Pinhead glared at her as she walked up to the archway with a sardonic chuckle of smug pity.

"Why are you going at such lengths to save that weakling?" she sneered, "She's probably out there long dead already!"

Suddenly, Pinhead lashed out before anyone could react. His hand seized Angelique's throat in a tight, choking grip and he slammed her roughly against the wall with a low, furious snarling sound to follow. Angelique was too stunned to retaliate the action and she met her wide - eyed gaze against his dark, burning one, seeing only cold venom of a restrained demon.

"Speak another word against my wife again ... " he whispered with icy menace, his threat no where near empty, "And I can assure you, it will be the last that you ever speak again." She opened her mouth, and he squinted at her, challenged. "Give me a reason ... I beg of you ... "

He finally released her and Pistonhead grinned broadly at Angelique. "Oh! Come on! Oh, speak another word, please!"

Pinhead gave him a stern glare before he turned to the archway. "When I tug on the chain for any reason if I am in danger, I want you to start pulling," he told them, "I hope that I will not be gone long. But in case something were to happen. Close the archway."

The Cenobites began to protest to this plan, but he interrupted them with a stern scowl. "It will ultimately ensure that none of those wretched Harrowers ever set foot here in the Labyrinth again. I'd rather die than let that happen."

Pinhead was always so noble to his cause. So willing to die in order to preserve the nature of things here in the Labyrinth. It was what made him the favorite with their God. And now, even in the face of the Enemy, he stood tall and proud. No fear.

He faced the archway before stepping through.

_Limbo_

Pinhead stood in the grass field, taking a deep inhale of the tasteless air of Limbo. Such a pitiful place of misfortune and pity ... He focused his gaze to the distance, where he could make out several slender archways. Xilonen must not have noticed them there. For in Limbo, if you believed that you were lost and among nothing, you would be. That was how it conquered its victims. Pinhead was experienced with this world. In the battle for Dominion, he had learned all of its ways.

"Xilonen!" he called, approaching one of the archways.

He reached one hand inside, closing his eyes and feeling for her presence. There it was. She was inside this portal, but in what condition? Her connection to him was so very weak ... His eyes snapped open at the sounds of weak, fluid - filled chokes.

"Xilonen!"

And with that, he stepped through the portal into a small city filled with brass and metal. Not like the stone walls of the Labyrinth and certainly less than humble. Pinhead straightened and walked into the empty town, keeping his eyes focused to the corners and alleyways. So far, there were signs of no one.

Except for the giant statue looming silently overhead. The statue of Morte Mamme. The Goddess of Limbo and Chaos Herself. She was a womanly shape of physical loveliness, head tossed back in a grimace of perpetual pleasure and insanity. Untouched and unspoiled without a single scar lining her stone body. She said nothing and did nothing as he walked on her land without a single care to be. How strange this was. Could she have been expecting him?

Finally, he stopped and his eyes widened in horror.

Xilonen was hanging from a crudely formed Crucifix in the center of the town, arms and legs stabbed with golden knives, pinning her to the wood. Her head was hanging and blood was forming a pool beneath her feet. Bits of it dripped from her slightly open mouth and closed eyes.

"Xilonen!" He rushed toward her, surveyed the damaged that she had received and closer inspection revealed that she had been stabbed in her stomach as well.

A weap sigh escaped her lips and she barely had the strength to lift her head to him. Her mouth had been covered with a thick wad of something that smelled absolutely horrible. Pinhead immediately removed the gag and she barely saw him through her fluttering lashes.

"Xipe ... You're here ... " she whispered.

"Hold on, my love!" he said, quickly reaching for the knives, "I'll get you out. Just hold on!"

He curled his fingers tightly around the hilt of the first knife and yanked it out of her hand, hard. Xilonen's eyes screwed nearly shut and she uttered a small, choked sound of pain through clenched teeth. He quickly removed the other three knives and she slumped weakly into his arms. Pinhead held her tight, running his hands against her blood-drenched face and tracing her lips with his fingers. She was barely alive and he knew that he had to get her home, quick.

"Xilonen, please, hold on!" he begged, softly, "We'll take you home, I promise! Stay with me. Stay with me, please don't die!"

Xilonen weakly whispered something in his ear and he could barely understand. "What?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Behind ... you ... " she choked, weakly.

Pinhead whirled just in time to draw his blade, just as it came in contact with another. One of the many Harrowers known commonly as Baby Blue. His skin was pristine and perfect, glistening with a soft morning dew. He wore nothing save for a waist cassock dangling with various jewels and gold plates. On his shoulders was a living, writhing ferret. His eyes were the brightest, iciest blue that could have ever been seen before and he had long white hair.

"Xipe, so good of you to join us!" Baby Blue hissed, smiling sweetly.

"What have you done to her?" Pinhead snarled, keeping himself in front of Xilonen.

Baby Blue tsked and made a mocking grimace of pity. "Poor dear," he sneered, "She was too easy to take out. I guess it may have something to do with you, after all. She was so heartbroken and distressed, she practically begged us!"

Pinhead gritted his teeth with an angry snarl. "You'll pay for what you've done to her!" he spat, swinging his knife.

Baby Blue blocked that attack easily and smirked coldly, keeping the Cenobite back as simply as if he were nothing at all to him. "And it stands just the very same, Xipe; who will it be to make YOU pay for what you've done to HER?"

The two swung their weapons and they clanged back and forth, equal opponents in strength and speed. Baby Blue swung one leg and kicked Pinhead in the knees. The Cenobite gave a roar of fury and removed a scalpel from his belt, plunging it into the Harrower's leg. Baby Blue screamed out with pain before he grasped the scalpel and returned the stab to Pinhead's right arm. As Pinhead recoiled, Baby Blue reached down and touched his bleeding wound with a shaking hand, bringing the blood to his mouth before he grinned.

"You never loved her, fool!" he spat, venomously, "She spoke only truth!"

The Harrowers were always adept at guilt. It was their way and how they chose to bring down their enemies. While Pinhead had nothing but guilt for what he had done to his wife, he would not allow for this...thing to subdue him with it!

"For what you have done, you will pay with your soul!" Pinhead bellowed, swinging his blade and slicing the pristine flesh of Baby Blue's cheekbones. With each rage - filled swing, he connected with flesh at every punctuated sentence. "You touched her! You cut her! You'll die for this!"

Baby Blue swung his weapon against Pinhead's sending it clattering uselessly across the ground. The two beings began to grapple powerfully with one another, grunting sharply with effort. They snarled at one another before Pinhead drew back his head and connected it fully to Baby Blue's, the pins slicing into the skin of his forehead. As the pair continued to battle, Xilonen watched through nearly closed eyes. Her vision was fading as was her entire world.

_Is he real? _she wondered, _Is he ..._

But the world faded until it was nothing but infinite blackness and the sound of battle faded away into mere roars.

O

The Cenobites waiting at the archway began to pull on the chain once they felt the tell-tale tug. Pinhead appeared shortly after their efforts, holding a limp Xilonen in his arms. The sounds of shock and horror the Cenobites uttered was nothing compared to the terrible sound Nikoletta made.

"XILONEN!"

Pinhead stared at them gravely, his own body riddled with bloody wounds from his battle with Baby Blue. They hurt nothing compared to the wound he felt for his weakened lover. He turned his attention to Surgeon and Balberith.

"Save her ... " he pleaded, softly.

Xilonen was immediately rushed off with the two Cenobites and placed onto a strange table filled with various tools and Pinhead stayed silently by her side. Balberith surveyed the damages with a worried look. They looked very bad and she had lost a lot of blood. She gave her lord a look that told him he had to prepare for the worst if she could not be saved. He understood her look and scowled at her angrily, pointing one finger down to his bleeding lover.

"Just save her, Balberith!" he spat.

Balberith nodded and she began to remove several smaller needles from a table. They were tipped with gold and bronze and resembled tiny versions of Leviathan. "I can channel energy through her spirit while Surgeon tends to her physical wounds, but ... " She looked up at Pinhead. "She is very weak, my lord ... "

Xilonen's eyes barely opened and she looked up to Pinhead. He bent over to her. "Xilonen?"

She suddenly spat a splatter of blood on his face and he blinked, stunned. She shut her eyes and pursed her lips weakly, turning her head from his direction. He barely budged from the blood against his lips and face before smiling sadly. Her spitting her own blood at him like that was the equivalent of her saying, 'You did this to me. It's all your fault'. And could he blame her for her actions? No. It really was all his fault.

"You hate me, I understand ... " he said, softly.

She remained in her weakened, angry position. It was better to do the hurting than be hurt after all that had happened. While Pinhead departed from the room, Balberith and Surgeon began to work on recovering the damages that she had received. As what was left of her world faded away into darkness, Xilonen could hear a strange voice calling to her.

O

It was the voice of Kirsty Cotton. As Xilonen entered a pleasant state of dream or maybe even death, her mother was standing there in the darkness, smiling sadly.

"Alice, I only wanted your happiness, you know that, don't you?"

Xilonen stared down in shock at herself. She was no longer Cenobite, but human again. Standing there in flesh and bone.

"Alice, do you know why they wanted you so badly?' Kirsty asked, gently. "It was not just your Light that they desired; a truly innocent soul in hell. It was because you are a descended from a very special bloodline. You are related to a warrior known as Amdusias, born at the very beginning of time itself, when mankind was just rearing its head. He was brave, courageous and the very first of his kind. Also the last."

Frowning, the Cenobite woman scowled, despite baring her human flesh again. "What does that have to do with me?" she asked.

"Amdusias ... Was the very first Cenobite ever born ... "

Xilonen's eyes widened with horror and disbelief. "You're lying!"

"Nope." Kirsty continued, "When I came here, I learned the truth just as you are now." She sighed and shook her head. "It would explain why our family were always targets to the Cenobites. They saw potential in us because of our blood. Frank was the exception. He was unstable."

"So what happened to Amdusias?" Xilonen demanded, still in shock over the information.

Kirsty made a piteous noise. "By a cruel twist of fate, or maybe coincidence, whatever you want to call it," she continued, "He had been reduced to a human state and forced to lose his immortality. Unfortunately, no one has information as to HOW that happened or why." She inhaled deeply. "I suppose you'll have to find that out for yourself and from the thing who's been hiding it from you this entire time."

Xilonen had a feeling that Leviathan knew something about this. After everything she had been through in Limbo, she knew who the traitor was as well.

And he was going to die.


	6. Part Six

**Hellraiser: In Nomine Liwya****th****a****n**

**Disclaimer**: Alright! Here's the sequel to my HR fanfiction, Beyond the Gates of Hell. I had spent quite a while planning this sequel, and yet, to full comprehend the ideas was a challenge unto itself for me. I hope you guys enjoy it.

_"In these four things, opinion of ghosts, ignorance of second causes, devotions towards what men fear, and taking of things casual for prognostics, consisteth the natural seed of religion; which by reason of the different fancies, judgements, and passions of several men, hath grown up into ceremonies so different, that those which are used by one man, are for the most part rediculous to another."_

-Thomas Hobbes

_"A limbo large and broad, since call'd The Paradise of Fools to few unknown."_

-John Milton

_No tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering. _

**Part Six**

_"I never meant to hurt you ... "_

Xilonen's eyes slowly opened and Pinhead was sitting by her bedside, features taut with sorrow. She winced and stared down at the small punctures in her body where Balberith had placed the needles. She touched them gingerly. Pinhead looked absolutely relieved to see her alive and intact. He reached out to hold her, but she moved away from him. His smile disappeared and he stared at her with pain as she looked away.

"Xilonen, I am so very sorry for what I have done to you," he said, softly, tears of bright red blood gushing from his eyes and sliding down his cheeks, "I know you can never forgive me and I would not ask it of you. I did not listen to you when I should have. I trusted my own emotion instead of my own wife. I cannot take back what I have done. Know that I am so very sorry, Xilonen."

She furrowed her brow at his words as if they started to affect her in some way, but still refused to look at him. No, she would not be hurt again.

"Tell me, Xilonen ... " he pleaded, "What has been going on that you could not tell me before?"

Xilonen shut her eyes, to reach into his mind, but there was nothing there. No voices of his own direct thoughts. No nothing. All that she could hear was a loud, high-pitched ringing sound, a strange array of feedback that followed in bizarre empty ringing. She slowly looked at him, met his black eyes with her own, a confused and wary look on her face. She seemed to be searching for something there, but unable to really find what it was.

"I can't ... I can't hear you ... " she finally said, confused.

"What?" Pinhead looked thrilled to see her speaking to him regardless of what she said.

Xilonen stared at him cautiously for several moments before she finally spoke. "I've discovered that I can ... read minds ... Not just any minds, Cenobite minds," she admitted, quietly, "It became very obvious after a few days. For some unknown reason, I cannot read yours."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"How could I have told this to you?" Xilonen said, skeptically.

Pinhead grimaced at her bitter words.

"Xipe, it wasn't the fact that this whole escapade upset me. No, it wasn't that at all." she told him, "It was the fact that you told me to have faith in you, to trust you. I did. But you had no faith in me. You would not hear me."

The Cenobite lord reached out to take her into his arms. She did not fight him this time and gradually leaned toward him. He gently rubbed his hand up and down her neck and shoulders. "Never again, I promise you," he whispered, tenderly, "Never again ... "

Xilonen tensed just the slightest before she finally relaxed into his arms and shut her eyes, leaning her forehead against his neck, breathing in his cold, sensual smell. She felt a sense of peace for a brief moment and murmured contentedly, forgetting for a brief second what she had to tell him. Even after that long time of being hurt and upset, she couldn't hate him. No. Never hate. Nothing could make her hate him.

O

The Vasa Iniquitatis were the law - makers of the Labyrinth with Praetor Abatur as the positioned and high worthy judge of Hell, weighing the hearts of Cenobites and classifying them as either guilty or innocent; he dealt mainly with keeping order rather than ensuring ultimate chaos. They sat in a massive circle within the Room of Judgement, facing Pinhead's Gash and many other Cenobites from various other Gashes from deep within the Labyrinth.

Abatur was rather obese in appearance with dark shaded skin and numerous decorative tattoos covering his face and neck. He had an open hole traveling down to his brain above his right eye. His eyes were dark and shrouded, with three small scars over top of his right eye. He had sunken cheeks that seemed to go deep inside his swollen face. He looked rather bored and tired, centuries of living here made everything seem boring to him.

"Xipe Totec, please present your evidence to the council ... " he rasped, his voice low and deep, like an aged animal.

"Here it is!"

The Cenobites turned and Alastor was harshly tossed into the room with Chalkis by the one and only Xilonen. The council reacted with surprised murmurs and whispered amongst themselves. Abatur furrowed his brow at the presence of Xilonen. Obviously, he had never met her before. He watched as she moved toward Alastor and seized the chain that connected him to Chalkis. Mahes was also at her side, snarling with fury at the two Cenobites.

"Well done, my dear," Pinhead murmured, brows raised.

Alastor groaned weakly; his back had been lacerated with multiple cuts and slashes from knife wounds and whips. He had been restrained after Xilonen had uncovered his treachery to the entire Gash. She pressed her sharp heel into one of the wounds and he wailed out in pain.

"You ... What proof do you have of this so - called treachery?" Abatur asked.

Xilonen met the gaze of her lover before she looked down at Alastor, lifting him up onto his knees with one hand on his shoulder. "Tell him exactly what you had just told me," she ordered. When he did nothing but sit there with soft, growling sounds of indignant fury, her long nails dug deep into his shoulder like knives, slicing through the thick leather and his flesh, drawing massive amounts of blood which spilled from his shoulder.

Alastor cried out in pain before reaching into his cassock and removing a small glass orb. It was swirling with opaque, violet smoke which caused every single Cenobite to react. Pistonhead pointed at it curiously.

"What's that?"

Xilonen smiled broadly. "He was using it to communicate with Morte Mamme."

Gasps and horrified sounds resonated throughout the chambers. Abatur slammed his gavel down repeatedly with irritation. "Order!" he shouted, over the din, "I WILL HAVE ORDER! Order!" When the noise died down, he squinted suspiciously at Xilonen. "Now, tell me more."

"Praetor, Alastor and Chalkis were planning on bringing Morte Mamme into the Labyrinth, by sending me there. They had to feed my lover's head with ideas that I could have possibly betrayed him. That way, once I was on THEIR grounds, Morte Mamme was free to take me. And for a long time, I didn't understand why she would have wanted me so badly."

Abatur shifted slightly in his seat and Xilonen continued to smile. "And what have you concluded?"

"My ancestor, the First Born Son. Amdusias ... " Xilonen began.

The name stirred the Cenobites there. "Amdusias?" one of the council members whispered, amazed, "The Great Warrior?"

Xilonen nodded. "Morte Mamme needed me for only one reason..." she continued, studying the shocked faces before her, "Amdusias was the treasured son of the Leviathan. The First to Birth and the First to Fall. Why had a being, in such high status suddenly be reduced to a human form? I think ... I think that he was Morte Mamme's lover."

Abatur rose with a bellow of fury and disgust, forgetting where he was and what he was supposed to do at the time; restore order. "How dare you make such assumptions, you wretch?" he spat, "The idea of a Cenobite loving such filth is-"

"Think hard before you finish your sentence, Praetor." Pinhead warned, squinting harshly at the judge, "It was the words of Leviathan who gave her this knowledge. A rightfully deserved bit of information, wouldn't you agree?" It was as if they were testing one another; Pinhead seemed to dare the judge to make such a move, almost suspicious of his actions at the same time. "He has given her the information regarding such a matter. You wouldn't be addressing our God as a 'wretch', now would you?"

Abatur's eyes flickered with a glimmer of fear before he exhaled and gave Pinhead a sour look, taking his spot again. "Continue, Cenobite ... " he said, looking down at Xilonen grimly.

Xilonen smiled and nodded before she glanced down at Alastor. "Amdusias and Morte Mamme met each other in Limbo where they would consummate every single encounter. Of course, Leviathan rebuked such a thing and despite how much he loved his son, he had no choice. Amdusias was ordered to banish Morte Mamme away in a stone prison for all eternity before he was rendered into a human state for his loving the enemy. Morte Mamme wanted someone on the inside to bring me to her, someone easily corrupted with greed. She assumed that my being a descendent of the one who sent her away could release her."

Her eyes met Angelique's and the princess smiled smugly at that. _"Oh please, if she thinks for one second I sided with that fat fool, she's got another thing coming! Hell will be mine, but not the way Alastor had planned. Puh. Such a fool!"_

"Although I suspected Angelique may have had something to do with it, she couldn't have after all." Xilonen continued. She curled her nose. "It's too much work for her to deal with. Despite every reason she gave me to suspect her, she wasn't behind any of this. No. Her only crime is being a horrible, stinking witch."

Pistonhead snorted with amusement and tried to hide it. Angelique only smiled contemptuously. "Aww, sweet talk will get you nothing, Xilonen."

Abatur cast his harsh gaze down on Alastor. "For your crimes against Leviathan, Order and the Labyrinth, you and your lover are hereby guilty and sentenced to live out the rest of your days as a mortal damned soul, to suffer pain and retribution now and forever!" He slammed his gavel down.

_Sixteen Months Later_

Things went back to normal after the incidents had taken place. Alastor and Chalkis were made mortal, tormented and suffered in hell. But they didn't mind the suffering so much. After all, they had been made to suffer and pain came only naturally for them. Pinhead and Xilonen also became closer than ever after the ordeal.

"What do you wish to do today, Xilonen?" Pinhead asked, running his fingers through her small tuff of hair.

She just murmured softly, swung one leg over him so that she straddled him in his chair. Smiling down at him, she ran her fingertip over his lower lip which he gently captured with his mouth, closing his eyes with a low, pleased rumble. She shuddered once at the sensation before leaning forward and whispering into his ear.

"I can think of a few things ... " she whispered, seductively.

He smiled at her and his eyes glimmered with dark hunger. "I do believe you've read my mind after all ... "

While the pair spent the rest of the evening together, a shape cloaked in black walked down the long corridors of the Labyrinth to Alastor and Chalkis' torture chambers. They were being caged inside separate cells that were lined with spikes and filled with chunks of gore. The two looked up at the sight of their visitor and Alastor laughed, sneering in his words.

"Well, if it isn't the great judge come from on high to mingle with the commoners...!" he hissed, cruelly.

The figure removed his hood, revealing him to be none other than Praetor Abatur. He smiled at them both. "I want you to know, I remain loyal to order. But ... " He bent down in front of Alastor. "I do believe it's time for things to change around here ... "


	7. Epilogue

**Hellraiser: In Nomine Liwya****th****a****n**

**Disclaimer**: Alright! Here's the sequel to my HR fanfiction, Beyond the Gates of Hell. I had spent quite a while planning this sequel, and yet, to full comprehend the ideas was a challenge unto itself for me. I hope you guys enjoy it.

_"In these four things, opinion of ghosts, ignorance of second causes, devotions towards what men fear, and taking of things casual for prognostics, consisteth the natural seed of religion; which by reason of the different fancies, judgements, and passions of several men, hath grown up into ceremonies so different, that those which are used by one man, are for the most part rediculous to another."_

-Thomas Hobbes

_"A limbo large and broad, since call'd The Paradise of Fools to few unknown."_

-John Milton

_No tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering. _

**Epilogue**

In the beginning, there was nothing,

Jehovah saw fit to make mankind in His Image

But the images were filled with ache and hatred.

They fought one another for dominion, and yet, death would never come.

In his madness, Jehovah gave birth to twins,

They were to govern both Chaos and Order.

A man of Flesh offered his body,

And prayed for Order

A woman of Madness offered a reed to pleasure,

And asked for Chaos.

Pity came for the God of Order.

He created the First Born to watch over man

For they were not of Order.

Jehovah made time and divided it into day and night.

Woman outlined the road to salvation and gave people joy.

And Jehovah took endless time away from the people and blessed it with the Demons.

God created beings to lead people in obedience to her.

The First Born Warrior, Amdusias,

The Twin Knight, Agonistes,

Many Gods and Angels,

Finally God set out to create Order

Where humanity would be happy by just being there.

But there Woman's strength ran out and she collapsed to stone,

Amdusias grieved this unfortunate event for He had made it so.

But Woman vowed to return,

From the Death of the Next Blood and Ash.

And so we pray.

We pray for Order and for Chaos

For one without the other could never exist.

And together, they can never exist in harmony.

_THE END_


End file.
